Power Rangers Time Force-Time Restarted
by templeofolar
Summary: Lots of things will happen in this story. New zords, new powers, and even new rangers. There are also new villains! Enjoy!


The History Book

Two scientists were walking around getting ready to eat lunch, but unknown to them, they found Frax's remains.

"Whoa!" said one of the scientists, "what do we have here?"

"I don't know," said the second scientist, "but maybe we should load every part into the car and see what happens when we put it together!"

"I agree!" said the first scientist.

They loaded all of Frax's pieces into their car's trunk and drove to their laboratory. They carried all of his pieces on a dolly and made sure that they had all of the pieces. They placed all of his pieces on an examination table and managed to put all of his pieces together.

"I am Frax," said Frax, "thanks for putting me back together. I will soon rule the world!"

Then Frax left the scientists' laboratory.

"Don't say anything about this to anyone!" said the first scientist.

"Yeah," said the second scientist, "we could actually get the chair for this!"  
"Yeah!" said the first scientist.

Frax teleported to a male mutant prison and approached a notorious prisoner and his cellmate.

"How would you like to become free?" asked Frax.

"Yeah!" said the two cellmates.

"How would you like to work for me?" asked Frax.

"If it shows our freedom," said one of the cellmates, "yes!"

Frax broke the lock on the cell.

"Come with me!" said Frax, "what are your names? My name's Frax."

"I'm Zorkark," said one of the prisoners.

"I'm Citror," said the other prisoner.

"Let's go!" said Frax.

Frax, Zorkark, and Citror teleported to the lair which once belonged to Ranzak. It was Frax's base, now.

"I'll be right back," said Frax.

Frax went to a notorious female prison and approached a female prisoner.

"How would you like to work for me and be free?" asked Frax.

"Gladly!" said the prisoner, "the name's Nica!"  
"I'm Frax," said Frax.

Frax broke the lock on the cell and set Nica free, then Nica and Frax teleported to the lair.

"Now," said Frax, "we're going to conquer a city called Silver Hills. Are you up to it?"

"Yeah!" said Zorkark.

Then Frax began to walk away.

"Why should we serve a robot?" asked Nica.

"You have a point," said Citror, "let's conquer him!"

Then, when Frax came into the room, Nica, Zorkark, and Citror overpowered him.

"Hey!" said Frax, "what is this?"

"We will never serve a robot!" said Nica.

"But I set you free!" said Frax.

"Doesn't matter!" said Zorkark, "we're in charge now! Goodbye, Frax!"

They took Frax's pieces and set them on fire.

Back in the year 3000, Captain Logan's son, Bill, just came home from school. They hugged each other.

"Hey dad?" asked Bill.

"What is it, son?" asked Captain Logan.

"Why was it that the cities of Turtle Cove, Mariner Bay, and Silver Hills destroyed back in 2024?" asked Bill.

"I don't know," said Captain Logan, "I don't know. Where are you getting this from?"

"It's in my history book!" said Bill.

"Can I see it?" asked Captain Logan.

"Yeah, sure!" said Bill.

Bill gave his father his history book, and his father found the appropriate section. He found that Eric, Wes, and the rest of the Silver Guardians were forced to surrender.

"This is not good," said Captain Logan.

Captain Logan handed his son back his history back, and Bill noticed that his father was a little agitated.

"We need to prevent this from happening," said Captain Logan, "call Katie, Jen, Lucas, and Trip.

The Time Force Police Department went to each of their abodes and knocked on their doors. After each of them opened their door, they yanked them from their doorway and placed them into a police truck.

"Will someone tell us what is going on here?" asked Katie.

"We'll tell you later," said one of the Time Force police officers, "just remain quiet until we get there!"

They drove the four of them to the police department and escorted them to Captain Logan's presence.

"Lucas, Katie, Jen, and Trip," said Captain Logan.

"Captain Logan?" asked Jen, "what's going on here?"

"The Earth is in danger," said Captain Logan, "your memories were erased, and now, we need to restore them. You're the only one who can save it. And this time, it will be forever."

"If you say so," said Jen.

They went inside the memory devices, and they activated the memory devices, and suddenly, their memories were restored.

"Whoa!" said Trip, "I remember being a Power Ranger!"

"Me, too!" said Katie.

"That's exactly what we need you for!" said Captain Logan, "you're the only ones who can save the Earth from future destruction."

"Future destruction?" asked Lucas, "what are you talking about?"  
"My son found in his history book that the cities of Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, and Mariner Bay were going to be destroyed in 2024. You're the only ones who can stop this destruction," said Captain Logan.

"I see," said Katie, "we have to save the future by saving the past."

"Exactly," said Captain Logan, "and you are the only ones who know how to use the Chrono Morphers. That is why I can rely on you for the job! Now, I need you to keep this as a secret from Wes and Eric, please."

"No problem!" said Jen, "well, guys, I suggest that we get going!"

They boarded a Time Ship and launched the Time Ship to the current time. They arrived safely, but they were a little shaken up. Circuit woke each of them up.

"Hey, everyone!" said Circuit, "we've arrived!"

They all woke up and exited the ship. They climbed out and saw Eric and Wes fighting a bunch of Cyclobots.

"Let's help them!" said Jen.

"Right!" said Katie.

"Time for time force!" said Lucas, Katie, Jen, and Trip.

They morphed and went to help Wes and Eric to fight the Cyclobots. They all defeated the Cyclobots together. Then they all demorphed.

"Wes?" asked Jen.

"Jen?" asked Wes.

Wes and Jen hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you!" said Jen.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Wes.

"I wish we could tell you," said Lucas, "but we can't. Just trust us, okay?"

"Yeah!" said Jen, "we're a family!"

"Accepted!" said Wes.

"So," asked Eric, "where are they going to stay?"

"There's another clock tower in Silver Hills," said Wes, "I think it's nicer than the one that you had before!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Jen, "take us there!"

"Okay!" said Wes.

Wes took everyone to the clock tower, and everyone was pleased. They made this clock tower into a home. They were pleased with this clock tower. They continued their business of Odd Jobs.


End file.
